In The Fog
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Après son retour à McKinley, Blaine cherche un moyen pour se souvenir de Kurt à chaque seconde de la journée. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une très grande réussite. Post épisode 2x18, Born This Way.


**Genre/rating** : Klaine. Soyons clair, cette fic' n'a aucun sens. Mais c'est normal, Blaine est amoureux : qui ne perdrait pas un peu la raison s'il était amoureux de Kurt Hummel ?

**Spoiler** : après l'épisode 2x18, Born This Way (seconde obsession après Prom Queen. Je suis une _grannnnnnnnnnnde_ malade. Si).

**AN****1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Azure Ray que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

"_Good love  
>I tell my song to find you<br>To find you  
>To find you<br>Find you."_

Blaine était heureux que Kurt retourne à McKinley. Vraiment. Parce qu'il était heureux de _voir_ Kurt heureux. Parce que Kurt rayonnait depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

C'était comme une métamorphose.

Kurt portait toujours l'uniforme de Dalton mais il y avait chez lui des mimiques, des gestes qui disaient clairement : « Regardez, je suis moi, enfin, je respire à nouveau ! ». Parce que l'uniforme n'était qu'une des manifestations du carcan que Kurt avait du supporter pour pouvoir à nouveau être en sécurité. Il y avait tant de règles à Dalton. Des règles que Blaine avait toujours trouvées rassurantes. Dalton avait été pour lui, dès le premier jour, comme un cocon. Un havre de paix loin du chaos de la réalité. Loin des souvenirs de la soirée horrible du bal Sadie Hawkins.

Blaine savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter cette réalité, à faire face à ses vieux démons.

Il n'avait pas le courage de Kurt. Kurt pouvait tout affronter. Et dire que Blaine avait cru que c'était lui le mentor. Il avait cru pouvoir donner des leçons de courage à Kurt Hummel ! Lui, Blaine Anderson, l'adolescent qui avait demandé à toute une chorale de _l'aider_ à séduire un garçon l'adolescent qui avait du attendre la mort d'un malheureux animal pour s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était amoureux (bon, il devait aussi avouer que le fait que Kurt ait porté ces pantalons très, très serrés ce jour là avait un chouïa aidé).

Blaine soupira et tourna les yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées.

Kurt tapotait son crayon sur son cahier à spirale (Blaine aurait parié qu'il s'agissait d'un air de Lady Gaga), un large sourire aux lèvres et fixait les arbres par la fenêtre.

Depuis près de _20_ minutes.

Wes était proche de l'apoplexie (Dieu merci, il n'avait pas son fichu petit maillet sinon Blaine était sûr qu'il l'aurait utilisé pour frapper Kurt !), David essayait de se retenir de rire au nez de Wes, Jeff guettait le moment ou Wes craquerait et sauterait à la gorge de Kurt et … et il était clairement temps que Blaine intervienne.

- Oula, déjà 15 h ? Annonça t-il à la cantonade, feignant la surprise. _Huuuuuuum_, je prendrais bien un café. Kurt ? Un Latté, ça te dirait ?

Kurt, son petit sourire rêveur toujours accroché aux lèvres, lui répondit distraitement (si tant est que l'on puisse considérer un « huhu » comme une réponse).

Encore heureux qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce parce que là maintenant, Blaine avait une furieuse envie de lui voler ce sourire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Blaine était un voleur de sourires.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Les sourires de Kurt étaient tout simplement irrésistibles. Il était comme la pie attirée par ce qui brille. Et les sourires de Kurt étaient tout simplement éblouissants. Blaine volait les sourires de Kurt et, comme l'oiseau, les ramenait bien gentiment au chaud dans son cœur. Seulement voilà, Blaine était un voleur de bien piètre envergure. Il ne connaissait qu'une technique de vol : le baiser. Et comme cette dernière occasionnait généralement d'autres sourires, il ne se privait pas de l'utiliser. Blaine avait inventé le mouvement perpétuel : sourire-baiser-sourire. Il était un génie.

Sauf que …

Sauf que bientôt, il n'aurait plus rien à voler.

Oui, Blaine était heureux que Kurt retourne à McKinley mais il ignorait comment il allait faire pendant ces longues heures sans lui.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade.

* * *

><p>Blaine avait pris un petit bloc note, le genre que vous pouvez glisser dans votre poche, et avait commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour « garder » avec lui une petite part de Kurt. Il réfléchit un moment puis écrivit :<p>

« Son parfum».

Voilà, ça c'était simple. Il suffisait que Blaine achète un flacon du parfum que portait Kurt et le tour serait joué. Lorsqu'il aurait un petit coup de Kurtblues, il lui suffirait de renifler le parfum. Yep, il était définitivement un génie.

Sauf que …

(Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait autant de « sauf » dans sa vie !)

Sauf que Blaine ignorait le nom du parfum de Kurt.

Il sourit et referma son calepin. Ce n'était pas un problème, il savait comment se procurer cette information. Ou plus exactement auprès de qui.

* * *

><p>- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Euh, Blaine, franchement, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, si jamais Kurt l'apprend, il va me le faire payer cher. La dernière fois que je suis entrée dans sa chambre, la totalité de mes sous-vêtements a eu un malencontreux accident de lessive. Et le rose n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ma couleur, tu sais.<p>

Blaine se pencha vers Finn et prit un ton de conspirateur.

- Finn, Kurt est avec Mercedes au centre commercial. Ils font des emplettes en vue du jour J.

Finn sourit tout en engloutissant un cinquième pancake.

- Ouais, il nous a dit hier qu'il voulait faire un retour « triomphal». Je crois qu'il veut trouver un chapeau déformé.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Un chapeau déformé mais de quoi … _Oh_.

- Tu veux dire un chapeau haut de forme ?

- _Huhu_, répondit Finn toujours concentré sur son petit-déjeuner. C'est super sympa de m'avoir invité à Breadstix Blaine mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup là.

- Finn, soupira Blaine, tu n'as rien à craindre. Kurt fait du shopping avec Mercedes. Pour son retour à McKinley. Et tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

- Euh, non ? Marmonna Finn tout en mâchouillant.

- Qu'ils en ont pour des heures ! Répondit Blaine sur un ton agacé. J'ai déjà fais les courses une fois avec eux. Hercules en aurait certainement fait un de ses travaux. Il faut être au moins un demi-dieu pour faire du shopping avec ces deux là.

Finn fit une grimace.

- J'croyais que tous les gays aimaient faire du shopping ! s'exclama t-il. Tu es vraiment gay ? Parce que si tu prétend être gays juste pour … pour profiter de Kurt sexuellement, c'est vraiment dégueu.

Oula, prétendre être gay pour pouvoir sortir avec un garçon ! Kurt avait raison, le cerveau de Finn était vraiment une curiosité scientifique.

- Oui, Finn, répondit Blaine sur le ton qu'il emploierait avec un très, très jeune enfant (ou bien un adorable chiot), je suis vraiment gay (depuis qu'il connaissait Kurt, Blaine ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait du affirmer son homosexualité) et si tu ne veux pas que je répète à Kurt cet affreux préjugé sur les homosexuels, je crois que tu vas me rendre un petit service.

Finn pâlit ostensiblement.

Blaine poussa son assiette de pancakes vers Finn.

- Tiens, reprends en un autre, dit-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont vraiment délicieux.

* * *

><p>- Alors ? Murmura Blaine dans son portable.<p>

- Alors … alors rien, je suis encore dans l'escalier mec, répondit Finn, manifestement excédé. Et merde, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dis toujours oui, se lamenta t-il.

Blaine, qui faisait le guet dehors dans sa voiture, entendit le grincement de la porte de la chambre de Kurt.

- Ouch.

- Finn ?

- Ca va, ça va, je me suis juste cogné au lit. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Kurt prenne un lit aussi grand ? Il occupe les trois-quarts de la pièce.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la voiture. La fenêtre de la chambre de Kurt était noire.

- Finn, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'allumes pas la lumière ?

- T'es cinglé ou quoi ! Et si Kurt arrive ! S'il voit qu'il y a de la lumière dans sa chambre, il va me faire rikiki.

Blaine réfléchit un instant (il n'était pas comme Kurt un véritable traducteur simultané de Finn mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour).

- C'est harakiri Finn et c'est pour ça que je suis resté en bas. Calme toi, Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, ils ne sont au centre commercial que depuis quatre heures. Aucune chance pour qu'ils rentrent maintenant.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est pas toi qui va devoir porter des boxer rose flashy. Mieux vaut être prudent. Bon, j'y suis dit Finn. Et maintenant, je cherche quoi ?

Blaine soupira. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne que Finn était un gentil garçon. Un très gentil garçon. Le demi-frère par alliance de son petit-ami. Et son futur beau-frère.

- Son parfum. Il me faut juste le nom de son parfum. Il doit se trouver dans sa salle de bain ou sur sa coiffeuse.

- Ok, répondit Finn.

Il y eu des bruits de bibelots que l'on bouge au bout du fil.

- _Hu_, ok, je crois que je l'ai. Euh, c'est pas facile à lire, il fait super sombre ici et … ah, ouais, je vais utiliser mon portable pour …. Argh ! Merde.

- Quoi ! _Quoi_ ! Finn !

- Le flacon a roulé sous le lit. Attend, je vais le récupérer … ouch. _Ouillouiioulle_. Oh non. Non, non, et non. C'est pas vrai. Dites moi que c'est pas vrai. Pourquoi moi, geignit Finn.

- FINN ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang !

C'est d'une toute petite voix que Finn lui répondit.

- _Jesuiscoincé_.

Blaine cligna des yeux. Certainement, il avait mal entendu.

- Coincé ? Comment ça tu es coincé ?

Là, ce n'était plus un décodeur qu'il lui fallait mais un Tardis. Blaine rêvait de remonter le temps. Il pourrait peut-être empêcher son double du passé de commettre l'erreur de demander de l'aide à Finn Hudson.

- Finn, dis moi que tu ne t'es pas coincé _sous_ le lit.

Silence au bout du fil.

- Finn.

- Tu m'as dit de ne pas te dire que je suis coincé sous le lit, grinça Finn.

Blaine ferma les yeux et posa le front sur le volant.

- Tu _es_ coincé sous le lit.

- Oui, soupira Finn.

- _Okayyyyyy_. Pas la peine que je te demande comment tu as fait. J'arrive, ne bouge pas.

- Ouais, y'a pas de danger, grommela Finn. C'est la dernière fois que je donne un coup de main à qui que ce soit. DER-NIE-RE FOIS.

* * *

><p>Blaine monta les étages quatre à quatre et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Kurt sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière.<p>

Il fit le tour du lit et … et en effet, Finn était coincé. Sa tête était passée sous le lit ainsi qu'une de ces épaules mais, étrangement, pas la seconde. La scène aurait pu être comique si elle n'était pas si pathétique.

Non, c'est Blaine qui était pathétique, il le savait. Il voulait juste avoir une petite partie de Kurt avec lui à Dalton. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Il s'agenouilla par terre et passa la tête sous le lit.

- Hey, dit Finn en le voyant. Je crois … je crois que je me suis froissé quelque chose.

Génial. Franchement. Non seulement Blaine était pathétique mais en plus il était dangereux : c'était de sa faute si Finn s'était fait mal.

- Attends, je vais t'aider … voilà, maintenant, doucement, doucement.

Le plus gentiment possible, Blaine aida Finn à s'extirper de sous le lit de Kurt puis ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Finn massait son épaule.

- Finn … je … je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis désolé, bredouilla Blaine, c'était une idée stupide. Je … je t'emmène chez le médecin.

Finn lui sourit.

- Hey mec, t'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres en jouant au foot. Un peu de voltarène, une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain, elle sera comme neuve … il fit bouger son épaule. _Ouch_ ! Ouais, disons, deux bonnes nuits. Oh, et regarde, t'as pas tout perdu.

Finn lui tendit le flacon de parfum

Dans l'obscurité, Blaine était incapable de lire l'étiquette. Il allait remercier Finn lorsque la pièce fut brutalement inondée d'une lumière blanche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … Finn ? Blaine ?

- Euh, Kurt, je peux tout t'expliquer bredouilla Blaine.

- Et merde, jura Finn entre ses dents. Je peux dire adieu à mes derniers boxers blancs.

* * *

><p>Blaine était assis sur le sofa du salon. Il se sentait comme le condamné à mort attendant que l'on vienne le chercher pour son exécution.<p>

Après que Finn ait tout avoué (un peu trop facilement au goût de Blaine), Kurt avait demandé à Blaine de descendre dans le salon pendant qu'il aidait Finn avec son épaule.

Kurt était descendu chercher une poche de glace et était remonté sans adresser un seul regard à Blaine.

Il soupira et sortit le flacon de parfum de sa poche. Il allait lire (enfin !) l'étiquette lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

- C'est Moustache. Le premier parfum homme de Rochas. Un des premiers parfums de l'homme moderne en fait. Il a été conçu en 1949.

Kurt s'assit près de Blaine et lui prit le flacon des mains. Il l'ouvrit et déposa une goutte sur son poignet et derrière ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux et renifla la fragrance sur son poignet.

- Un classique qui s'articule autour de notes fraîches et boisées où s'harmonisent la bergamote, le citron vert, le pin et le vétiver avec, en fond, des accords de mousse et de fruits rares.

Oui, c'était exactement ça. C'était Kurt : fraîcheur de sous bois, note citronnée, arrière goût de fruits.

Blaine avait envie de plonger le nez dans la nuque de Kurt et de s'enivrer de ce parfum. Il était comme un écureuil souhaitant faire des réserves de noix pour un long et rigoureux hiver.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Kurt.

Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Kurt retournait chez lui à McKinley. Dalton n'avait jamais été sa maison. Juste un refuge passager. Et Blaine ne savait pas parler de ses sentiments. Il ne savait que les chanter.

- Blaine ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge et il ignorait comment la déloger. Il n'osait pas regarder Kurt. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux : moquerie, impatience, mépris. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui-même à cet instant.

Soudain, quelque chose de doux se roula autour de sa gorge. Quelque chose de doux et de … parfumé.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux.

C'était une des écharpes de Kurt.

Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Kurt. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Et lorsque l'odeur aura disparu, tu sais où venir pour … et bien, pour la recharger.

- Je … Kurt non, c'est … je sais que c'est ridicule. Je suis un idiot c'est tout et -

- Idiot oui, ridicule, non. Blaine, c'est … c'est la chose la plus romantique que l'on ai faite pour moi. Tu es mon idiot romantique.

Blaine sourit. Il passa la main derrière la nuque de Kurt et l'attira à lui.

- Un idiot romantique, vraiment ?

- _MON_ idiot romantique, Blaine Warbler.

- Oh oui, précision qui a son importance.

- Tais toi et embrasse moi.

Et Blaine s'exécuta.

L'hiver serait peut-être long mais tout irait bien tant qu'il aurait quelques minutes de soleil.

Et Kurt était son soleil.

Le fait qu'il connaisse maintenant le nom de son parfum était juste un bonus.

**Zi Endeuh !**


End file.
